Poems by The Sea
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: A beautiful, untouched Sunday morning quietly raised its blazing sun over the coast of the sandy beach as tides combed the grains like golden locks of hair. If any considered disliking the beach, well, you my friend were seriously mistaken for its great pleasures. Matthew Williams is at the beach, writing poetry. Rated T.


**I've been making this for a couple of days but never had the chance to finish it, but now that I did, I hope you will forgive me for not posting enough one-shots. But I hope this will let you smile somehow! **

**Please enjoy this one-shot called...**

_Poems By The Sea _

A beautiful, untouched Sunday morning quietly raised its blazing sun over the coast of the sandy beach as tides combed the grains like golden locks of hair. If any considered disliking the beach, well, you my friend were seriously mistaken for its great pleasures.

To Matthew it was his private sanctuary, his calm space where nobody would find him in the early day time that was beginning to tell everyone's new story. Some will be good and some will not but nonetheless Matthew learned to accept what the world could bring.

_A listenable tale to begin,_

_And some shall bring a new, great day._

_However, to all there will be an end, _

_Or so some may say. _

He sighed and a white puff of smoke escaped his almost frozen lips. He watched the distance sun coming closer to view, beams of gold and amber slowly approaching while letting the beams glisten the dusty sands. He was no poet, he thought uselessly, but he opened his yellow notepad and with his blue inked pen, he scribbled the words down.

Matthew smiled in a sad yet fruitful way when he closed his notepad filled with endless poems he wrote himself but never showed to anyone. He liked being alone like this because he relished the freedom of privacy and the hushed tones of blue waves crashing gently onto shore.

Soon the beach would be permeated with sunbathers and wild children and public adored couples and Matthew would be hearing noises.

Loud, obnoxious voices of other people, not that he minded or anything.

_Ungrateful deeds of which we come_

_While peace and quiet shall disappear._

_To the silent they will roam,_

_For our quiet days will be in fear._

The Canadian poet drew another puff of white clouds away and inhaled the vigorous scent of sea salts that did not disrupt his train-of-thought for his new poems; but considering the inevitable amount of knowledge of poetry, he would consider himself a beginner to the finest forms of literature.

He loved poetry and that was just about it. Matthew had considered publishing his works but he would always reconsider because of his bashfulness and not wanting to be a victim...

Well, he was just shy, and that was his only reason not wanting to publish anything!

Thinking about the ideas of being noticed for just his poems made him cringe in utter shyness.

The sun from afar was rising higher and higher to bring a new day but Matthew knew his day will be uneventful, as usual. It didn't matter, however. Matthew was getting use to the loneliness of the beach in the morning. It brought much-needed tranquility and freedom and it even redeemed Matthew's loneliness since he was close to the sea. The sea itself, he considered, was his company.

"Yo," said a voice behind his back.

Matthew was taken surprised with a voice that sounded robust and deep. He looked over his shoulder to see, bizarrely, an albino man who was stories taller than him, wearing a black t-shirt with white capital letters saying 'I am Awesome!' and a pair of knee-torn jeans. Shocked at the sight of this man's eyes—they were deep red like blood! It was so surreal to him meeting this stranger.

"Uh…" was all Matthew could say.

"You're always alone here," he said suddenly and pointed at his notebook, "and you write in that weird book. Why?"

Matthew blinked. "Wait, what?"

Was this person spying on Matthew? He couldn't tell himself and didn't want to be impolite to this man, but was it him that only noticed him for the first time?

Before Matthew could say anything, the albino man took refuge by sitting next to him—almost too close—and immediately the sun's rays were reflecting the man's white locks of hair.

"Why do you always sit here alone?"

"Um…I-I don't-"

"Yes, you do," he cut him off. "I see you sitting there all alone and your face just looks so damn depressed! It makes me feel not awesome."

_Is this man for real? _thought Matthew curiously.

He mustered up a smile and replied, "Well, I prefer being alone. I won't get in anyone's way and I'm pretty useless"

Out of nowhere, the man grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him close to his face—so close that their noses were touching!—and he obviously looked rather pissed off about Matthew's sentence.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself," he hissed heatedly, rubies-colored eyes blazing with anger and, oddly enough, pity.

"B-but it's true," insisted Matthew bashfully. "I'm not worth anything!"

"I knew it from the start that you're like this-self-conscious!"

Matthew made muddled noises that were untraceable to make any sense. The man stared into Matthew's violet eyes and he seemed to realize quickly that he was making him frightened over this precipitous introduction. Obviously this wasn't how it was suposed to go when he thought after a long period of time to meet him.

He released his shoulds and sighed, "I'm sorry."

_What was that?_ thought Matthew who was baffled for words to speak.

And with that, neither one spoke to each other. It was rather awkward that they didn't speak to each other, but Matthew tried to focus on the already rosen sun so he could pretend this meeting never happened.

However, he couldn't forget and wanted to say something.

"Uh..." he said, "... What you said before, that was actually true."

The man looked over to Matthew who was fiddling his fingers and looking quite shy.

"You admit it, Mattie?"

"Yeah..." he said, something was wrong and he looked at the man. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

He looked flushed when he asked and said, "I-I know your brother, Alfred. We both hang out sometimes and I sometimes see you with him, so..."

"So...did you go to him and asked him where I go?"

He scratched his left ear and grinned with a profound red blush. "_Ja_, that's how I knew... I guess I make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, you just startled me, that's all." Matthew admitted shyly as he watched the man's locks of white were brushed with the sea scented airs. "I thought that no one comes here and I would usually come here before anyone else. Some people I see pass me by but it doesn't bother me as much when I was a child, but I did...wanted someone to stop and sit next to me like this."

The silence was less demeaning than it was before, yet something was missing from all of this.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Matthew. "I never got your name. What is it?"

The man smirked and pointed with a thumb up, "I'm Gilbert, the Awesome One! Kesesesese~!"

The two only stared for a moment, but then they both laughed. Beginning their true friendship.

...

...

...

_I was always alone_

_Nothing ever made sense_

_I wished the noises around me were gone_

_All I want was to been seen. _

_One day I came to the ocean_

_Not believing anything would be different_

_However I was seen!_

_Finally, for once, someone who isn't ignorant_

_A man came_

_A man with great enthusiasm _

_Nothing was the same_

_But he had such heroism _

_with his words of kindness, _

_His undying personality_

_And his secret friendliness. _

"A new poem, Mattie?" asked Gilbert.

Matthew looked up to Gilbert who stood behind him. As always, they would meet up in the morning at the beach and Matthew would write a poem for his friend. The sun from the horizon was slowly raising up, but the amber colored rays reflected Matthew's happiness.

"Yes, it's called _Poems by The Sea..." _

_The End_

* * *

**Gilbert: Awesome, but why is it five pages long? **

**Matthew: It's a whole lifetime of what we went through together! **

**Please enjoy this one-shot and give our your review if you can~!**


End file.
